My Pokémon Adventures in Sinnoh
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Having become the Champion of the Hoenn League, Cinder decides to travel to the Sinnoh Region. There, she again meets her rival, 2 new friends and faces a new threat.
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 12(turns 13 before the end of the story).

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A pale pink blouse with white polka-dots. The cuff of each sleeve is white to match the frilly bib at the neck, which has three small bows; one pink, one mint, and one indigo. Comes with a powder blue jumper-styled skirt with a pink ribbon tied around the waist. Above the hem are two white floral chain designs, while sticking out from the bottom is a plain white petticoat. On the left hip is a pearl chain with small pink and purple heart charms hanging from it. The dress comes with a pearl bracelet. Pale blue pumps with hot pink toe lined in pale yellow. Above the toe are three tiny gems; one pink, one indigo, and one green. Comes with white socks with a single powder blue line tracing the cuff. Around each ankle is a hot pink band with a tiny bow attached to it(Look at Aikatsu; Cute Date Coord).

History: Cinder arrives back in Kanto after becoming the Champion of the Hoenn League. Professor Oak tells her of the Sinnoh Region and she decides to head there and may possibly take on the Elite Four of Sinnoh as well.

On hand: Eevee(Hoppy).

Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab: Kitty(Butterfree, Shiny), Nido(Nidoran, Male), Nida(Nidoran, Female), Lapi(Lapras), Poli(Politoed, Shiny), Rayla(Ponyta, Shiny), Ratty(Raticate), Don(Dewgong), Tide(Vaporeon), Sparky(Jolteon), Fireball(Flareon), Root(Vileplume), Bloom(Bulbasaur), Ember(Charmander), Shelly(Squirtle), Geyser(Gyarados), Sapphire(Dratini), Kiki(Kingdra), Quack(Golduck), Rosie(Chikorita), Cynda(Cyndaquil), Brooke(Totodile), Sunny(Espeon), Shadow(Umbreon), Luna(Teddiursa), Maria(Ampharos), Toto(Togetic), Skippy(Skiploom), Doremi(Jigglypuff), Fafa(Clefairy), Phan(Phanpy), Celebi, Fifi(Dustox), Fufu(Beautifly), Kippy(Swampert), Tora(Blaziken), Lily(Secptile), Amber(Vulpix), Ariel(Milotic, Shiny), Tutu(Gardevoir, Shiny), Genevieve(Flygon), Grace(Masquerain), Zuzu(Azumarill), Everest(Poochyena), Whisper(Whismur), Spots(Girafarig), Sketch(Smeargle), Joy(Spheal).

Pokémon at home with Mom: Mimi(Meowth), Riri(Furret), Chuchu(Pikachu), Coco(Skitty).


	2. Prideful Chimchar

My Pov

I managed to make it to Sandgem Town and it didn't take too long to find Professor Rowan's lab. I walked in and saw the professor.

"Hello. I'm Cinder Ketchum." I said.

"Yes, I'm aware. Come with me." Professor Roman said. I walked with him to a table that had two Pokéballs. "The Water Starter, Piplup, has already been taken. The only ones left are Turtwig and Chimchar." He left both of them come out. Turtwig looked like a turtle and Chimchar looked like a monkey. "Which do you want?" Since I chose Chikorita in Johto and Mudkip in Hoenn, I decided to choose...

"Chimchar." I said. Chimchar looked around and then looked at me with hopeful eyes. I picked it up and nuzzled it. I was given a new PokéDex and Pokéballs. I headed out toward Jubilife City. My Chimchar, name Chipa, was riding on my shoulder. I decided to look up her data.

 _"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon._ It is very agile. _Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."_ the PokéDex said. Chipa jumped off my shoulder. I looked in the direction she was and saw a bird Pokémon sitting on a tree branch. I pointed my PokéDex at it. _"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big."_

"Well, might as well catch it. Chipa, use Scratch!" I called. She lunged at it and scratched the Starly. Starly used Quick Attack and hit Chipa. "Use Ember!" Small ember came from her mouth and hit Starly. I threw a Pokéball at it and captured it. Chipa was really hurt. I picked her and the Pokéball up and ran to Jubilife but then something jumped out in front of me. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon._ _The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble."_ the PokéDex said. Chipa jumped out of my arms and began using Scratch and Ember on Shinx. I captured it and again hurried to Jubilife.

"Chipa, I don't know what you're trying to prove, but don't try to take on Pokémon when your hurt." I said. I could see Jubilife when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well . If it isn't Cinder Ketchum." a mocking voice said. I turned to see my rival, Crystal Sanders.

"Look Crystal. A lot of my Pokémon are hurt. I need to get them to the Pokémon Center." I said. I felt Chipa starting to squirm. I tighten my grip on her.

"Looks like that one has some fight in it. And what about your Eevee? Did it wise up and find a better Trainer?" Crystal asked, 's it. I took Hoppy's Pokéball and threw it. "Oh, so you still have. Go Bidoof!" I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's."_ the PokéDex said. It didn't seem that fearsome.

"Bidoof, Rollout!" Crystal demanded. Bidoof curled up and started rolling toward Hoppy.

"Hoppy, jump then use Iron Tail to knock it off balance." I instructed. Hoppy jumped in the air and slammed his steel tail on top of Bidoof causing it uncurl and fly in the air. "Now use Swift!" Yellow stars shot from Hoppy's mouth and hit Bidoof, causing it faint. Crystal returned Bidoof to its Pokéball and sent her second Pokémon out. It was the Starter I hadn't picked; Turtwig.

 _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."_ the PokéDex said. Chipa squirmed free and took Hoppy's place.

"It's pretty bad if you can't keep control of your Pokémon." Crystal said.

"Chipa, your hurt! You may have the advantage, but not the stamina to fight." I said.

"Chim! Chimchar!" Chipa exclaimed. That's when some kind of red aura surrounded her. I remembered that the Fire Starter Pokémons' ability was always Blaze, which increased the power of their Fire moves when their health was low.

"Turtwig, knock it out with Tackle!" Crystal exclaimed. Turtwig charged forward.

"Chipa, use Ember. Full power!" I shouted. Ember shot from Chipa's mouth, much more powerful than before and instantly knocked out the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Crystal returned Turtwig to its Pokéball.

"Just you wait! I'll beat you sooner or later!" Crystal declared. She ran off. I then hurried to the Pokémon Center and got everyone heal. Well, my adventure is going to be much more challenging now that Crystal was here.

* * *

Hoppy's Moves: Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Swift, Protect, Dig and Return.

Chipa's Moves: Scratch, Ember and Leer.

Star's Moves: Quick Attack, Peck and Tackle.

Flash's Moves: Charge, Tackle and Leer.


	3. Capsules & Seals

My Pov

I had gotten to the Pokémon Center and healed all my Pokémon. Not only that, but I had caught a Budew. I checked Budew's information.

 _"Budew, the Bud Pokémon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch."_ the PokéDex said. I walked through Jubilife City and noticed a large building. I went inside and realized it was a Contest Hall. I remembered entering contest and winning all five ribbons, but I chose not to enter the Grand Festival. Maybe this time I would. I registered and the woman gave me six capsules and what I thought were stickers.

"What are these?" I asked.

"These are Ball Capsules and these are Seals. Here, I'll show you. May I have one of your Pokémon?" the woman asked. I handed her Flash's Pokéball. She placed it in a capsule, placed a Yellow Lightning Bolt Seal on it and threw it in the air. It opened, releasing several lighting bolts and Flash appearing in the middle.

"Wow! Thanks!" I exclaimed. I returned Flash and hurried to the Pokémon Center. I was about to call Professor Oak when a delivery man stopped me.

"Excuse me, are you Cinder Ketchum?" the man asked.

"Yes." I answered. He held out a box.

"This is from your mother." the delivery man said. I took the box. I sat down and opened it. Inside was a beautiful outfit, a Pokéball and Love Ball. I saw a letter and opened it. It said this:

 _Dear Cinder,_

 _I made this outfit for you. I heard there were contest in Sinnoh so I made this outfit and had Professor Oak send Sunny and Fufu to you. If you need to send a Pokémon back, don't worry._

 _Love, Mom._

It was scary how she knew I'd enter the Contest before I did. I looked at the outfit( **since a lot of people complain about me having long descriptions for outfits my OCs wears, just look up Aikatsu; Dreamy Star Coord** ). I hurried back to the hall and went into the dressing room. I changed into my outfit and chose to use Fufu. I placed her Pokéball in a capsule and decided to use an Orange Flower Petal Seal. I waited until I was called. I noticed it was Vivian Meridian. She had hosted the Pokémon Contests in Hoenn.

"And now, for our final entree, all the way from Pallet Town, Cinder!" Vivian greeted. I ran out on to the stage.

"Fufu, curtain's up!" I called. I threw the ball into the air. It opened, releasing a flood of orange flower petals spilled out. A ball of of light was in the middle, before it dissolved to reveal my Beautifly Fufu. "Fufu, Psychic." Her eyes glowed blue and all of the flower petals froze before spinning around her. "Now spin and use Silver Wind." Fufu spun around as her wings glowed white and released a sparkling silvery wind, creating a silver cyclone. The flower petals got sucked up into cyclone, adding to it.

"Incredible! With the flower petals absorbing the energy from Psychic and the cyclone created by Silver Wind, Cinder's Beautifly is really showing off its beauty." Vivian complimented.

Me: "All right. Now finish with Hidden Power." Two white rings formed around her. Fufu folded her wings, but then snapped them out causing the rings to hit the cyclone, destroying it and the flower petals and sent off an explosion of colorful sparkles. The sparkles showed off the color in Fufu's wings.

"What an amazing display given to us by Cinder and her Beautifly!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Cinder used her Beautifly's moves to show off its color and beauty." Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes. Remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"I felt so amazed and touched by the beauty that Cinder's Beautifly displayed." Nurse Joy said. I returned Fufu and went back to the waiting room. After a while Vivian came on the screen.

"After careful decision making, judges have made their choices. These eight coordinates will be moving on to the next stage." Vivian said. Eight pictures appeared and mine was up there. I was happy. Then I noticed Crystal's picture was up there. Then I heard her voice.

"Let's see if you make it to the finals." Crystal said. I noticed her smirking.

"I'll see you there." I said. Both me and Crystal beat our opponents and made it to the final stage.

"We are now at the final stage with both Cinder and Crystal. Ladies, you have five minutes on the clock. And... begin!" Vivian said.

"Go, Fufu!" I said. Orange flower petals spilled out of the Pokéball.

"Go, Drifloon." Crystal said. A white fog spouted from the Pokéball. "Use Gust." A breeze blew the fog away and a shimmering balloon-like Pokémon floated in the air. I pulled out my PokéDex and pointed it at Drifloon.

 _"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits."_ the PokéDex said. Drifloon in the PokéDex was a different color than Crystal's. Hers must be a Shiny Pokémon I wondered what kind of Pokémon it was. It was obviously half-Flying. Then I looked and froze. It was a Ghost/Flying type. I shakily put away my PokéDex.

"Drifloon, Thunderbolt." Crystal said. The Thunderbolt hit Fufu dead on.

"Oh my! Cinder's Beautifly has been hit with a devastating blow. That's going to cost Cinder some points." Vivian said. I snapped out of it when I saw Fufu hit the ground.

"Finish with Gust." Crystal commanded. Drifloon sent a small twister toward Fufu.

"Use Psychic and send it back." I said. Fufu's eyes glowed blue as the twister turned back and hit Drifloon. "Now, Morning Sun." Fufu glowed and her injuries disappeared.

"What an amazing turn! Cinder's Beautifly not only redirected the Gust back at Drifloon but managed to recover from the damage." Vivian said. Crystal lost several points.

"Drifloon, use Shadow Ball!" Crystal commanded. Drifloon shot a purplish-black blob at Fufu.

"Spin and use Silver Wind." I said. Fufu spun and created a silver vortex around her. She shot through the Shadow Ball, creating a explosion of sparkles, and hit Drifloon.

"Look at that technique!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Drifloon, Thunderbolt." Crystal said.

"Protect." I said. A green bubble appeared around her right before the attack hit her.

"Shadow Ball and Ominous Wind." Crystal said. It shot a Shadow Ball, which then became wrapped in Ominous Wind.

"Now, go into a spin while using Hidden Power." I said. While still in cased in Protect, she spun while being surrounded by two glowing rings causing Protect to shine.

"How incredible! The light from Hidden Power is causing the protective bubble around Beautifly to shine and at the same is protecting it from Drifloon's Shadow Ball and Ominous Wind combo." Vivian said. Fufu rammed into Drifloon, causing Protect and Hidden Power to fade.

"Drifloon, Thunderbolt!" Crystal commanded. Fufu was too close to dodge.

"Use Psychic to hold it back." I said. She did, but she was still exhausted so she couldn't hold it for long.

"And time's up!" Vivian said. Both Pokémon stopped their attacks. "So, who is the winner for this Jubilife City Contest?" I looked at the board. It seemed like a close match. That's when my and Fufu's pictures appeared on the screen. "Cinder and her Beautifly!"

"Alright!" Fufu flew down to me. I hugged her. "You were beautiful Fufu." I said.

"Beautifly!" Fufu said. I was presented with the Jubilife Ribbon and then sent both Sunny and Fufu back to Professor Oak. I then started for Oreburgh City.


	4. Fire of Determination

My Pov

I finally made it Oreburgh City. I took everyone to the Pokémon Center and had them healed. While going through the Granite Cave, Star had evolved into a Staravia. I looked up Staravia's data.

 _"Staravia, the Starling_ _Pokémon and the evolved form of Starly. Recognizing their own weakness, they always live in a group. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily. Staravia's known moves; Double Team, Wing Attack, Gust, Quick Attack and Aerial Ace."_ the PokéDex said.I finally went to the Gym. I was greeted by a miner.

"Welcome. I'm Roark, the Leader of the Oreburgh Gym. You're a challenger, aren't you?" the miner asked. I nodded. "All right. Let's get started." He took out a Pokéball. "Go, Geodude." I decided on using Flash. While he couldn't really do much, I had managed to teach him how to use Iron Tail.

"Go, Flash!" I said. My Shinx appeared.

"You must have a plan if you're going to use an Electric-type." Roark said. Not exactly. I was just winging it. "Geodude, Rollout!" Geodude curled up and rolled toward Flash.

"Flash, jump." I said. Flash jumped just before Geodude reached him.

"Geodude, try Rollout again." Roark said. Geodude again curled up and rolled toward Flash.

"Jump again but this time, use Iron Tail to knock Geodude off balance." I said. As Flash jumped over Geodude, his tail glowed white. He then slammed it down Geodude, causing it to uncurl and trip. "Quick! Use Iron Tail again." Flash's tail glowed white and he slammed it on to Geodude. That's when Flash's body became cloaked in a white light. His shape began to change as he grew bigger. The light faded and I saw he had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon and the evolved form of Shinx. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes. Luxio's known moves; Charge, Spark, Shock Wave, Bite and Iron Tail."_ the PokéDex said.

"You must have trained your Shinx very well in order for it to evolve suddenly like that. Geodude, Hidden Power." Roark said. Small bubbles of energy circled around Geodude before hitting Flash. It look like it did a relative amount of damage.

"Flash, use Bite." I said. Flash bit Geodude, causing it to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Luxio wins." the ref said. Roark returned Geodude and took out his second Pokémon.

"Impressive. Let's see how you deal with this one. Go Onix." Roark said. An Onix appeared. I took out Flash's Pokéball.

"Flash, return." I said. A red beam shot from the ball and hit Flash, causing him to go back in the ball. I took out Budew, who I named Rose's, Heal Ball out. "Go, Rose." My little Budew appeared.

"Well, this battle we'll show if a Pokémon's size determines its strength. Onix Screech." Roark said. Onix let out a loud roar causing Rose to cringe and me to cover my ears. I knew Screech lowered a Pokémon's Defense.

"Rose, try to slow Onix down with Stun Spore." I said. A yellow mist erupted from Rose's bud and covered Onix. At least with Onix paralyzed, it couldn't move as fast.

"Onix, use Stealth Rock." Roark ordered. Several sharp rocks began to float over us. I was sure what this move did, but I needed to be careful.

"Rose, use Bullet Seed." I said. Rose shot several yellow seeds from her mouth and hit Onix dead on and knocked it out.

"Onix is unable to battle. Budew wins." the ref said. Roark returned it.

"You're Budew's obviously very strong, even with the type advantage. Now, it's time for you to meet my partner. Go, Cranidos." Roark said. A strange Pokémon I've never seen before appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts."_ the PokéDex said. This must be a Fossil Pokémon. I knew this was Roark's strongest Pokémon. I thought and maybe Rose wouldn't be the best choice, despite her being a Grass-type.

"Cranidos, Headbutt." Roark said. Cranidos zipped foward. I needed to do something.

"Rose, cover yourself with Stun Spore." I said. Rose shook herself so that the powder covered her. As soon as Cranidos made contact, the powder flew on it, paralyzing it.

"Budew it unable to battle. Cranidos wins." the ref said. I picked Rose up off the ground.

"You did great Rose. Rest up now." I said. I returned her to her ball. I was about to send out Hoppy, when a light came out of one of the Pokéballs. When the light faded, Chipa was there. "Chipa, what are you doing?!"

"Chimchar! Chim! Char!" Chipa exclaimed. She was wanting to battle. I knew there was no talking her out of it. Suddenly, some of the stones that had been floating above us fell down and hit Chipa. So that's what Stealth Rock did. Thanks to Stun Spore, Cranidos could only move half its speed and Chipa could dodge easily. Chipa suddenly did a flip foward and then became a wheel of fire. She zipped foward and rammed into Cranidos. "Chim chim Chimchar!" Chipa then was cloaked in a white light and her shaped changed. When the light faded, I saw she had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar._ _It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance. Monferno's known moves; Flame Wheel, Leer, Dig, Mach Punch and Fury Swipes."_ the PokéDex said. I can't believe! Chipa evolved. She was the first of all my Starter Pokémon to evolve to their next stage.

"Your Chimchar certainly has determination. That determination has made it evolve. Let's decide the match. Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt." Roark said.

"Chipa, use Dig to dodge." I said. Chipa dug her way under the battle ground. Cranidos was just right above. "Now, use Mach Punch!" Chipa shot upward and punched Cranidos, causing it to fly in the air and land hard in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud cleared, Cranidos had fainted.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Monferno is the winner. The winner of the challenge is Cinder from Pallet Town." the ref said.

"We did it!" I exclaimed. I ran to Chipa and hugged her. "Chipa, I'm so proud of you! I won because of you."

"Monfer!" Chipa said. Roark returned Cranidos and walked over to me.

"Well done. You've shown that you and you Pokémon are in sync with each other. I'm proud to present you with this Coal Badge." Roark said. He held out the badge and I took it. It is shaped like a boulder and a Pokéball combined. It also resembles Roark's hard hat, or possibly a treasure chest. I left and hurried to the Pokémon Center, where I had everyone healed.


End file.
